


Tic Tac Toe

by benjaunicorn



Category: tic tac toe - Fandom
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaunicorn/pseuds/benjaunicorn
Summary: plz read.





	1. Tic Tac Toe

Tic Tac Toe: Part 1

* * *

 

 

Once upon a time, Tic loved Tac who loved Toe who loved Tic.

But Tac didn't love Tic, and Tic didn't love Toe, and Toe didn't love Tac.

They compromised.

And played Tic Tac Toe.

 

They did not enjoy.

Apart from Tic.

Only Tic.

 

The end.

xoxo


	2. Tac Toe Tic

Tic Tac Toe: Part 2

* * *

 

 

Tac gave up on his undying love for Toe.

Tic saw the opportunity to finally confess his feelings for Tac, and built up the courage to ask him on a date.

Toe came over, and confessed his feelings for Tic.

Tac told Toe that he used to love him, but finally got over him.

This was a big predicament.

They compromised and played Tic Tac Toe.

It cheered Tac up.

Only Tac.

 

The end

xoxo


	3. Toe Tic Tac

Tic Tac Toe: Part 3

* * *

 

Toe took Tic and Tac to the therapists, Mr Naught and Mr Cross.

Toe said that they needed to sort out some problems.

Mr Naught was the therapist that saw Tic, Tac and Toe that day.

"What are you here for?" screamed Mr Naught.

"iiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeee" said Tic.

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" agreed Tac.

"We want to sort through some problems." said Toe.

They realized it was too expensive.

They paid their $3000000000 and left.

 

After splurging, they went back to Toe's humble abode.

They got lost.

They compromised and played Tic Tac Toe.

Toe enjoyed it a lot.

Only Toe.

 

The end

xoxo


End file.
